


Changing Channels

by TyrannoVox



Series: Gotta Be Somebody [32]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s05e08 Changing Channels, FTM Sam, Trans Sam, Trans Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 15:36:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7939954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyrannoVox/pseuds/TyrannoVox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean meets up with the Trickster in TV Land.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meeting the Trickster Again

“You guys are getting better.” The Trickster stated as he morphed back into himself with a smile on his face.

 

“Get us the hell out of here.” Dean demanded.

 

“Or what?” Trickster challenged. He grabbed Dean’s arm and pushed it down to his side. “I don’t see your wooden stakes big guy.”

 

“That was you on the police scanner, right? This is a trick.” Sam stated.

 

“Hello-o-o? Trickster?” the man gestured to himself. “Com on! I heard you two yahoos were in town. How could I resist?”

 

“Where the hell are we?” asked Dean.

 

“You like it? It’s home made.” He walked a few steps before tapping on a window. “My own sets, my own actors. Call it my own little idiot box.”

 

“How do we get out?”

 

“That, my friend, is the sixty-four dollar question.”

 

“Whatever,” Sam cut in. “We just- we need to talk to you. We need your help.”

 

“Hm.” The Trickster thought for a moment. “Let me guess. You two muttonheads broke the world and you want me to sweep up your mess.”

 

“We aren’t asking that. We just need your help, that’s it. Just five minutes, hear us out.”

 

“Sure, tell you what. Survive the next twenty-four hours, we’ll talk.”

 

“Survive what?” asked Dean.

 

“The game.”

 

“What game?”

 

“You’re in it.”

 

“How do we play?”

 

“You’re playing it.”

 

“What are the rules?”

  
The Trickster just wiggled his eyebrows at Dean with a smirk before winking at Sam and disappeared in a midst of static.


	2. Real Identity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Trickster finally reveals who he really is.

Sam carefully stepped out of the car with a relieved sigh. He shot the door and walked over to the two, silently getting out his lighter.

 

“Tell me one thing,” Dean stated as he looked at the Trickster. “Why didn’t the stake kill you?”

 

“I  _ am _ a Trickster.” The other replied as if it was obvious.

 

“But maybe you’re not.” 

 

Sam saw the Trickster’s eyes turned to look at Sam just as the said man held the lighter and dropped it, causing a circle of fire to light around the Trickster.

 

“Maybe you’ve always been an angel.” Dean stated.

 

“A what?!” the blond laughed. “Somebody slip a mickey in your power shake, kid?”

 

“I’ll tell you what. You just jump out of the holy fire and We’ll call it our mistake.”

 

The man within the circle of fire chuckled before looking at the two of them and quiet down. A split second later, they were in the abandon warehouse and he began to clap.

 

“Well played, boys. Well played. Where’d you get the holy oil?”

 

“Oh, you might say we pulled some out of Sam’s ass.” Dean answered, causing Sam to look at Dean, giving he a ‘really?’ look.

 

“Where’d I screw up?” asked the now unknown man.

 

“You didn’t, but nobody gets the jump on Cas like you did.” Sam answered.

 

“Mostly, it was the way you talked about armageddon.” added  Dean.

 

“Meaning?” The man raised an eyebrow.

 

“Well, call it personal experience. Nobody gets that angry unless they’re talking about their own family.”

 

“So, which one are you?” asked Sam. “Grumpy, Sneezy or Douchey?”

 

“Gabriel, okay?” the man- Gabriel- looked over at Sam. “They call me Gabriel.”

 

“Gabriel? The Archangel?” 

 

“Guilty.”

 

“Okay Gabriel,” Dean started, causing the archangel to look at him. “How does an Archangel become a trickster?”

 

“My own private witness protection. I skipped out of heaven, had a face transplant, carved my own little corner of the world...till you two screwed it all up.”

 

“And what did daddy say when you ran off and joined the pagans?”

 

“Daddy doesn’t say anything about anything.”

 

“Then what happened? Why’d you ditch?” Sam asked.

 

“Well, do you blame him? I mean, his brothers are heavyweight douche-nozzles.” Dean told Sam.

 

“Shut your cake hole.” Gabriel glared. “You don’t know anything about my family. I loved my father, my brothers- loved them. But watching them turn on each other? Tear at each other’s throats? I couldn’t bear it, okay?! So I left, and now it’s happening all over again.”

 

“Then help us stop it.” pleaded Sam.

 

“It can’t be stopped.”

 

“You want to see the end of the world?” Dean questioned.

 

“I want it to be over!  I have to sit back and watch my own brothers kill each other, thanks to you two! Heaven, hell-  I don’t care who wins! I just want it to be over!”

 

“Well, it doesn’t have to be like that. There has to be some way to- to pull the plug.”

 

“Oh,” Gabriel laughed. “You do not know my family. What you guys call the apocalypse, I used to call sunday dinner. That’s why there’s no stopping this- because this isn’t about a war, it’s about two brothers that loved each other and betrayed each other. You think you’d be able to relate.”

 

“What are you talking about?” questioned Sam.

 

“You sorry sons of a bitches.” Gabriel whistled. “Why do you think you two are the vessels? Think about it. Michael- the big brother, loyal to an absent father, and Lucifer- the little brother, rebellious of daddy’s plan. You were born to this, boys. It’s your destiny. It was always you! As it is in heaven...so it must be on earth.One brother has to kill the other.”

 

“What the hell are you saying?” Dean asked, his eyes hardening.

 

“Why do you think I’ve always taken such an interest in you? Because from the moment dad flipped on the lights around here, we knew it was all gonna end with you. Always.”

 

“No. that’s not gonna happen.”

 

“I’m sorry...but it is.” Gabriel paused for a moment. “Guys, I wish this was a TV show. Easy answers, endings wrapped up in a bow. But this is real and it’s gonna end bloody for all of us. That’s just how it’s gotta be.” It became quiet, the two brothers glancing at each other.

 

“So boys,” Gabriel began. “Now what? Stare at each other for the rest of eternity?”

 

“Well, first of all, you’re gonna bring Cas back from wherever you stashed him.” Dean told him.

 

“Oh, am I?”

 

“Yeah, or we’re going to dunk you in some holy oil and deep-fry ourselves som archangel.” 

 

Gabriel stared at Dean before look at Sam for a few minutes and look back at Dean. He raised his hand and snap his fingers, making Cas appear.

 

“Cas, you okay?” asked Dean.

 

“I’m fine.” Cas assured as he looked at Gabriel. “Hello Gabriel.”

 

“Hey bro, how’s the search for daddy going?” asked the archangel. “Let me guess, awful.”

 

“Okay, we’re out of here.”  Dean started to walk backwards. “Come on, Sam.”

 

“Give me a minute, I want to talk to him.” Sam stated. Dean nodded and started to walk away with Cas before stopping and turning to look at Gabriel.

 

“For the record, this isn’t about some prizefight between your brothers or some destiny that can’t be stopped. This is about you being too afraid to stand up to your family!” Dean turned and walked out, followed by Cas, leaving Sam alone with Gabriel.

 

“I’m not letting the world end.” Sam stated after a long moment of silence. “Destiny...it’s just a word to me now. Dean and I, we’re going to make our own destiny. I’m not gonna say yes to Lucifer, I can’t. If I do, it’s to get him put back in Hell.”

 

“You’ll be stuck down there.” Gabriel told him. “It won’t do much good for you.”

 

“I know, but I’m prepared to go through whatever torture they have.”

 

“Why?”

  
“Because...when you have people you love, you want to protect, you’ll do anything for them, even dying for them and I am prepared to do that.” Sam turned and headed for the door before stopping, smashing the glass that held the fire alarm before turning back to Gabriel and pulling it. The fire alarm sounded and the sprinklers activated and he was out the door, leaving Gabriel alone inside.


End file.
